The Millennium Queens
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Toru and Roki, two Egytian girls with an hidden past.. and what does this have to do with Atem and Akefia? And can Yugi and co. help in any way?  Unfinished, continued by another author!
1. Chapter 1

Yami: You idiot.. another story in two weeks.. you have four other!

Me: Neeh.. *waves hand* this story is different!

Yugi: How so?

Me: Let me explain.. this story is based on mails between me and my good friend **Roku Howlett or Goddess Loki**! We've had so much fun lately with YGO so I desided I'd write a story based on our own characters.. mingeling with YGO characters :D

Yami: So.. it's basically about you two?

Me: That too.. but it's very different from all the stuff I've written before. I can say though, that there will be pairings that most people are familiar with, but we wont go through.. like.. M-rated stuff.. ^^

Yugi: M- M-rated? *blush*

Me: Relax, so.. there is.. Puzzleshipping um.. I think Puppyshipping is there too.. and.. and Tendershipping.. but I don't know of any other shippings in this story yet! :D But don't think there's a lot of yaoi in here because there isn't! :| The main characters are females and straight as they come! So don't flame.. if you do I'll flame u! 8A8

Yugi: P-p-puzzle..shipping..

Yami: :D Tomyo doesn't own YGO!

* * *

><p>The Millenium Queens.<p>

Chapter 1.

New Classmates.

Yami and Yugi entered the classroom to find that all of their friends where there. Ryou and Bakura was sitting a few desks away from them, Jounouchi and Honda was hanging around their desks and Anzu was sitting alone, wich she had been doing ever since Yugi and Yami had the ceremonial battle.

"Hey Yug" Jounouchi called and Yugi smiled as he and Yami came over.

"Good morning Jounouchi" Yugi greeted while Yami just smirked and laced a hand around his neck. Yugi's cheeks coloured red and he gave Yami a pout. Jounouchi plainly smirked back while Honda was almost laughing his ass of.

"So, how are ya two?" Jounouchi asked.

"Okay, I guess.. Atem's coming back from Egypt next week" Yugi said. Atem was Yami's brother, well, not real anyway, but they had made it so that Yami and Atem was brothers who came from Egypt. So, the oldest of the two had spent the last year in Egypt in search of the rest of his memories.

"That's cool man" Honda said and Bakura smirked.

"So the Pharaoh's gonna come back with something cool this time as well?" he asked, it was well known that Atem used to have souvenirs with him when he came home. Yugi really liked the stuff he brought back, and so did Yami.

"Yes.. probably" Yami stated. Suddenly the teacher entered and everyone went back to their places. The teacher stopped and smiled to them, something she'd only do when someone in her class had won a special price or something.

"Today we're having two new transfer students" she said and everyone gawked. There hadn't been that many since Bakura and Yami transferred to class. Who would it be this time. The door opened and two people came in, there was many gasps and whispers that went through the class as two girls moved up to the catheter. Both of them had a nice tan, but they weren't similar to each other at all. One of the girls had long, black hair that fell to her spine, also it fell around her face in a wild, but nice manner. Her green, kind eyes seemed to hold something secret. The other girl had light brown hair and sky-blue, kind eyes. Her hair went down bellow her back and maybe even further and the bangs in front former around her face, much like it did to Yugi. Then the girl with black hair spoke up.

"The name's Akuro Roki.. pleased to meet ya" she said. Yugi almost giggled, her accent was very similar to Jounouchi's, the only difference was that she was a girl. Then the other girl began to talk.

"Um.. my name is Atose Toru, n-nice to meet y-you" she stuttered, blushing, thus everyone thought of Yugi. The teacher told them where they could take a seat and both nodded. Toru sat down down on the second from the front desk by the window while Roki took the desk beside her. Yugi was now sitting right behind Toru while Yami was behind Roki. Yami then noticed something and by the looks on Ryou, Bakura and Yugi's faces, they had noticed as well. Tori had a pair of ear-rings of pure gold, they both had small shapes of the Horus eye. While Roki, she wore a bracelet with the eye of Horus on as well.

"_**Yugi, did you notice those?"**_ Yami asked through the mindlink.

"_**Yes, I did.."**_ Yugi answered.

"_**Me too.."**_ Ryou stated through the mindlink, somehow all hikari and yami's could communicate through one and the same mindlink. Wich was rather fun for Bakura, who could listen in on Yami and Yugi.

"_**Your not the only one.. I bet they're from Egypt"**_ Bakura stated.

"_**I doubt it's that obvious.. I mean.. Ryou's from England, and he got the Millenium Ring from his father!"**_ Yami said. Everyone had to agree on that.

* * *

><p>As soon as the class ended, the two girls was in full focus. They were asked about everything and anything. But Yami was quicker.<p>

"Where are you from?" he asked, trying to sound like it was a everyday question.

"Um.. Egypt" Toru answered, thus Yami exchanged looks with Bakura, Ryou and Yugi. Then Yami smiled.

"Funny, I was born in Egypt.. and my brother!" Yami explained and the two girl's interest was caught. Yugi giggled when they began to ask Yami this time.

"So.. where in Egypt are you from?" Roki asked, then she stared at Yugi.

"Is that your brother? Isn't he.. Mutou Yugi, the King of Games?" she asked.

"R-Roki.. don't be so r-rude?" Toru protested, but Yami just laughed.

"No, he's not.. my brother's named Atem.. and he is in Egypt as we speak.. we were born in the area around Luxor.. but we grew up here in Japan.. wich is why I'm so pale.. Yugi's my friend" at the last statement Jounouchi held back a snort and Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Jounouchi?" he asked.

"N-nothin' Yami.. nothin' at all!" Jounouchi answered. Yami though, knew what he had meant by the snort, and so did the rest of his friends. Yugi blushed slightly when the two girls nodded.

"That's some nice ear-rings" a girl commented and Toru turned deep red.

"U-um.. t-thank you.." she stuttered, blushing slightly. Roki though, just grinned.

"I noticed your bracelet too.." Yami said and Roki turned to him.

"Yes, I got it from my mother" she pulled the arm of her uniform back so everyone could see the bracelet, it shone against the sun from outside and every gasped in awe. One of the girls nearly squealed.

"It's so beautiful.." she said. The Egyptian girl giggled before something flashed over her eyes and she suddenly smiled Yami's way. Toru seemed to notice and nudged her side. Roki smirked her way before she settled down again.

"_**What... the fuck?"**_ Yami thought.

"_**I know.. it was like, she changed"**_ Yugi said, through the mindlink.

"_**You don't think.."**_ Ryou began, but Bakura cut him off.

"_**I don't doubt it.. she might have a second spirit to share body with"**_ he said.

"_**But.. that can't be.. they don't have a Millenium Items"**_ Yugi said.

"_**No, they don't Aibou.. but that doesn't mean new ones weren't made"**_ Yami said. Bakura perked up from his place beside the former Pharaoh's desk.

"_**So you think new ones were made? Don't you think we'd notice a little earlier?"**_ Bakura stated, but Yami didn't answer as he was currently asking Toru about her ear-rings.

"Um.. they've p-passed down in m-my family for a very l-l-long time.." she stuttered, thus Bakura snickered. Toru looked up at him in confusion as Yami glared. Roki too glared at the former thief King.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just.. her stuttering reminds me of the brat here" he said, pointing at Yugi, who turned beet red the next second.

"B-Bakura!" the teen protested.

"Bakura, you damn thief" Yami growled, but Bakura waved him off. The two girls stared at them before they smiled. The class then started again and they all returned to their seats.

* * *

><p>Roki and Toru became good friends with Yugi, Yami and the two albino's. The next week they often came with them home, though they still had much to learn about each other and their secrets. A new week had started and the two girls had been invited to Yugi's home. Ryou and Bakura had tagged along as well and soon all six were coped up in the living room, playing games and watching some videos. The two girls was immediately well liked by the boys. Non of them noticed that Yugi's grandfather left for an hour and came back with someone.<p>

"Hey guys I'm back from E... gypt?" someone said and they all turn to see a real copy of Yami standing the the door way, a large suitcase beside him. The only difference between him and Yami was his tan. He had bronze skin that went well with his Egyptian looks. Yugi got up and sprinted over to meet him.

"Atem! Welcome home!" Yugi giggled, hugging Atem, who hugged him back.

"So.. Yami's been good with you?" Atem asked, slightly teasing the hikari.

"O-of course!" Yugi pouted.

"Good!" Atem said, then he stopped when he saw Bakura, Ryou and the girls.

"Who are the pretty girls?" he asked and both girls turned deep red.

"It's Akuro Roki, and Atose Toru, they just transferred to our class from Egypt" Yami said as he got up and greeted Atem with a hug as well, though not as tight. Atem blinked the girls way.

"You from Egypt? That's cool" he said, then he stopped and leaned backwards, coaxing someone to come.

"And guess who I met? I met this guy in Egypt as well.. saved him from trouble, or rather, a death sentence I did!" he said as another guy appeared in the door way, he was a little older and way much taller than Atem, who was about the same height as Yami, wich was short. He had short, white hair, a dark tan and the obvious white scar under his eyes made most of the people in the room jump.

"Woah!" Bakura said, staring at the teen before him.

"That's.." Ryou began as the teens eyes went through the room. They landed on Roki, who stared back, she blinked. The teen stepped into the room as Ryou stood up, thus the teen turned to him.

"Are you.." Ryou began, Bakura stood up as well.

"Akefia? My.. ancient self?" Bakura asked. Akefia, as the teen was named.

"Yes, that my name.. now why the fuck did you leave me in Egypt?" Akefia asked, swatting the back of Bakura's head. Atem raised and eyebrow as he stood where he was, one arm laced around Yugi's shoulder, the other around Yami's.

"Hey, we didn't know you where there!" Bakura said, glaring at his older self.

"Um.. excuse me?" Toru suddenly said, she had gotten to her feet as well and was standing there. The girl was standing there, a blush playing across her features. Roki stood right beside here, she too was looking a little nervous as Akefia stepped closer. Atem left go of Yugi and Yami to walk closer as well.

"You two, what are your names?" he asked gently. Both girls looked up at him.

"Uh.. I-I'm Toru.." Toru whispered.

"I'm Roki" the other said and Akefia stared at the black-haired girl.

"Roki? Not Roku?" Akefia asked, the girl 'eep'ed and blushed slightly.

"N-no.." she murmured.

"Then.." Atem began, turning to Toru, who was blushing badly by now.

"Er.. guys, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"I can.. remember everything" Atem began to say and Akefia nodded.

"Me too.." he said. Atem frowned when he looked at the blonde girl.

"And we would never forget our wifes!" he said, thus everyone gawked.

"Wait.. you where married?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Yeah.. I was, so was Akefia!" Atem said and Bakura's eyebrows flew high. Akefia nodded and turned to Roki, who let her head fall to her side.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like my wife.. who was named Roku" he said.

"Yeah, like my wife was named Tori!" Atem said, looking at Tori. The girl blushed deeply and playing with her ear-rings, wich Atem noticed right away. Something along shock, fear and hope rushed over his features.

"Those.. ear-rings?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" Toru asked, blushing madly.

"Who gave them to you?" he asked. Everyone knew already, well, nearly everyone, but no one answered as the small Horus-shaped ear-rings began to glow. Seconds later, the light went away and Atem immediately noticed the change, her hair was a tiny bit longer and her eyes grew into dark blue. Akefia noticed this too and an all to familiar smirk made it's way to his face.

"I think I can explain a lot better" Toru suddenly said. Atem smiled and took a step closer. He gently took one of the ear-rings between his fingers and stroked it. He smiled when he noticed the playful smile the girl had.

"I don't think you need to explain much.. Tori" he said, whispering the last part. Yami frowned.

"Atem, you know her?" he asked. Yugi stepped closer to Yami, who wrapped an arm around his hikari. Toru smiled even more before she giggled and wrapped her arms around Atem's waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. Atem laughed at Yugi's blush and Yami's confused stare.

"You think I wouldn't remember my own wife? Gods Yami.. it's Tori!" he said, but no one except Akefia caught on. Toru giggled once more and smiled to Yami, who noticed the change in her.

"What the.." he muttered.

"I'm Tori.. Toru's other self.. I was trapped within a Millenium Item many years ago" Tori explained and Roki snickered, the light brightening from her bracelet, her eyes turned a wild shade of green and her hair got wilder. Soon the girl came up to Akefia and smirked up at him.

"It's been some time Kefia" she murmured. Akefia chuckled.

"So it has my little Thief Princess!" he said, scooping her into his arms. Yami was now by all means looking very confused, not that the rest did but. Roku laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roku looked over to Tori and squealed. Thus both girls broke away from the boys to claps their hands together and hug.

"Roku!" Tori said.

"Tori!" Roku called.

"Marco" Yami said.

"Polo!" Bakura answered, thus Ryou hit the back of his head.

"Ryou!" Bakura complained. Yugi stared up at Yami in complete shock.

"Yami, what was that about?" he asked.

"Just felt like saying it.." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Roku, I've missed you so much" Tori said, the hug getting tighter.

"I've missed you so much too... did Atem treat you well after I left?" Roku asked.

"Hm.. I died not shortly after" Tori answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? Atem, what happened?" Roku turned to Atem, glaring. Thus the four who had absolutely no clue as to what was going on stepped in.

"Can we go through this.. a little slower? We're still here" Yami stated and the four ancient people turned. Roku smirked while Tori sighed and smiled. She detached herself from Roku before she bowed gently.

"You already know my name, but I was Atem's wife in ancient Egypt, or.. well.. the Queen of Egypt" she said, blushing slightly as Atem smirked. Yugi's mouth fell open and Yami's eyebrows went to heaven. Ryou was blushing by the looks Bakura was giving him, but no one seemed to notice why. Akefia moved over and wrapped his arms around Roku protectively.

"And I.. was the Thief Queen, married to this guy here!" Roku said, pinching his cheek from where she stood. Akefia pouted slightly before he smirked Atem's way. The two of them seemed to hold something back, and the rest wouldn't let it go just yet.

* * *

><p>So.. what do you think? I have to say I really enjoy this.. I mean.. Marco.. Polo.. I don't know for how long that one went on when I talked to Loki.. oh well..<p>

But you guys, review or I'll flame your bottoms! :9

Yami: What the f*ck? There's.. two of me.. and Bakura!

Me: No, it's not, you are Yami, Atem is Atem.. Bakura is Bakura and Akefia is Akefia.. now get over it!

Yugi: But, that doesn't explain anything! *pout*

Me: Dear Yugi, it will all be explained in the next chapter ^3^ now then.. bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

... The only reason, well, person whose the reason I'm writing this is.. 8^8 angry at me...

Yami: Your own fault!

Me: Come on.. I wrote two chapters today, one for this and one for another.. and more thant that.. D':

Yugi: Yami! *glare* it's okay, Tomyo doesn't own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Something of The Light.

"So, you two.. what happened after I died?" Tori suddenly asked.

"Um.. not much really.. Akefia and I fought.. of course.. Tiocan then became the Pharaoh" Atem said and Tori looked a little too confused for their liking.

"Tori.. both of us died shortly after you, we were trapped in an Millenium Item as well.. and freed 5000 years after.. and of course I gave the throne to Tiocan.. he was an heir was he not?" he stated.

"He became the Pharaoh? You really made him an heir?" Roku asked.

"He wasn't.. your child?" Yugi asked.

"No.. he wasn't.. Tori was pregnant.. but.. a certain someone killed her before she got the chance to give birth.. Tiocan was Akefia and Roku's son" Atem said. Yami gawked at him.

"You really did that?" he asked and Atem nodded.

"Yes, and I don't regret it Yami, as for that certain someone, I am pretty sure she is still alive today, just.. a little different.." he said. Yami frowned.

"What was her name?"

"Anuhna.." Atem answered, the room fell into a silence.

"That.. does sound familiar.." Bakura said.

"Yes, it doesn't.. it might actually be Anzu!" Yami said and everyone who knew her nodded. Tori and Roku exchanged angry looks, wich made everyone stare at them in confusion.

"That 'princess' was only there to make my life miserable, she poisoned my food so that I would miscarriage and always tried to part me and Atem!" Tori said, wrapping her arms around herself. Atem came over and embraced her gently. Yami nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that Anzu is Anuhna.. because Anzu has really been acting like a complete-" he was stopped by Yugi's hand before he could finish that sentence. Atem raised an eyebrow at Yugi's blushing features.

"What's the matter Yugi?" Atem asked and Yugi's blush darkened.

"N-nothing Atem" Yugi muttered. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"So.. what actually happened?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"How did they die? It's not like I can remember" Yami stated.

"Oh.. that.. I can't remember" Tori said. Everyone stared at her.

"Atem?" Yugi asked, but he shook his head.

"I can't remember either.. in fact, most of my memories about Roku and Tori has been wiped from my brain.." he said, looking down in guilt. Tori smiled, her eyes filled with sympathy. Roku puffed her cheeks.

"Your not the only one.. I can't remember either, and it sucks!" she said, pouting.

"Me neither, it's odd isn't it? That only the four of us can't remember anything?" Akefia asked and everyone nodded. Atem frowned before he shook his head.

"I'm not sure.. but I think it has something to do with the people who trapped Roku and Tori's souls in the Millenium Items.. maybe they exist today as well, kind of like how Bakura tried to take revenge in this time as well?" Atem stated, thus Bakura glared. Yugi and Yami nodded.

"Yeah.. that could be it, but what if it endangers our friends this time too.. I'm a little sick of making our friends worry or pull them into danger" Yugi said. Yami nodded and looked at Atem.

"I think we have endangered them enough.. even if they refuse to leave us alone to the trouble.. I mean, the first one was, Pegasus, wait.. Kaiba first, he hurt Soguroku.. wich Pegasus did as well then it was Bakura! Um.. Malik and Bakura to be more exact and they used our friends against us" Yami finished this with a glare at Bakura.

"Then... there was Noah, who wanted to take over our bodies, or something like that before that Dartz with the Orichalcos seal came along and took the souls of people.." thus Yami got a guilty look on his face. Yugi smiled.

"It is okay Yami, you managed to defeat him despite his cheating and pulling at strings.." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked. Unlike Yami, did Atem have no memories of what happened while Yami and Yugi shared bodies, only from his ancient times in Egypt, well, what remained of it anyway. Yami swallowed as Yugi giggled.

"The seal of Orichalcos is a twisted card, it uses the evil inside you and strengthen it, using it against you.. somehow that card made it to our deck and Yami.. well, he played it, and lost" Yugi said, looking down, as did Yami.

"Yami.. what the fuck did you think?" Atem asked.

"I didn't think.. that's the problem, the seal of Orichalcos did everything for me.." Yami said, biting his bottom lip as Yugi wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Yami lost, the loser looses his soul and I pushed him away" there was an equally shocked gasped through the gang in the living room. Yugi smiled as he hugged Yami harder and Yami smiled guiltily.

"So.. you were taken?" Atem asked.

"Yes, though Yami managed to save me" Yugi said, giggling.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way" Yami said, smiling to Yugi. Atem stared at them before he snickered. Yami and Yugi blushed slightly and stared at him.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Nothing.." Atem sang before he turned serious again.

"Either way I think we should be careful.. if the same people from ancient Egypt is here in this life time, then it might become troublesome!" Atem explained. Yugi, still clinging to Yami flushed slightly at something, but nodded with the rest. Soon enough Ryou turned.

"I guess.. we should go home, it's getting late!" he said, then he stopped and stared at Akefia. Bakura stared at him in confusion as Akefia continued to hug Roku.

"I'm just wondering if we still have that extra bed?" Ryou muttered.

"Oh yeah.. that one, I think it's still there!" Bakura stated.

"Good.. Akefia, your with us" Ryou said, smiling.

"Why?" Akefia whined, obviously wanting to stay with Roku.

"Because I live with Tori, you think I'm gonna come with you? Ryou probably doesn't have space enough for me and we don't have any other beds.." there was a long moment of silence before Roku looked like she was about to hit Akefia.

"No, you will not share bed with me idiot, this body belongs to my hikari, Roki!" Roku said, growling at the suggestive look Akefia had given her earlier. Akefia pouted, but didn't protest. Soon Bakura and Ryou left with Akefia as Yugi sighed.

"I guess Atem could stay in your room Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I guess.." Yami just answered. Atem raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?" he asked. Yami's cheeks reddened before he looked away.

"I'll stay in Yugi's room of course.. till we manage to get you a bed!" Yami stated.

"Um.. I think it's best we leave too" Tori said and Atem spun around before embracing her tightly. Roku sighed and rolled her eyes at the two before she walked out into the hall to get her shoes on. Tori looked up at Atem before he crashed his lips against hers and she gasped. Yugi blushed brightly before he turned to look at Yami, who rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's waist. The teen whispered something to Yugi, wich made him squeak and his blush darken even more. Atem backed of from Tori, who looked a little dazed. The former Pharaoh turned to the two other in the room before he slowly let go of Tori, but not without pouting.

"Come on, you'll see her later.. like at school!" Yami said, a hand of his had made it around Yugi and was resting on his hip. Atem blinked, then he smirked. Yami and Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Atem?" Yugi asked. Yami too looked like he wanted to ask, but refrained from it. Atem just smirked even more, like he had found out a secret between the two duelists and Yugi's cheeks darkened. Tori sighed before she turned towards the hall, where Roku was waiting.

"I'll see you later then" she said before she pecked Atem's cheek and walked out into the hall way. To escaped Atem's smirk, Yami and Yugi walked out into the hall as well and said bye to the two girls. Just as soon as the door was closed, Atem wrapped his arms around the two boys, standing between them.

"So.. how long has it been since the two of you got together?" he asked. Both teens twirled around, spluttering excuses and making other statements. Atem laughed at the two and they soon stopped muttering or talking.

"I know you two very well, I also know you two has had an eye for each other for a long time.. so spit it out!" Atem said. Yami and Yugi exchanged embarrassed and slightly worried looks before Yami took a hold of Atem's arm and pulled him up the stairs, Yugi tagging along behind. Soon all three were in Yugi's room. Yami let go of Atem as Yugi closed the door. Atem sat down on the hikari's bed before he looked at the two.

"Why are you acting so odd?" he asked.

"Atem.. how do you think Soguroku would react if he knew about the two of us?" Yami asked. Atem frowned.

"Would he react any other way than accepting you?" he asked.

"Well, anyone could react the other way.. just look at Anzu, she continuously threatens Yugi to keep away from you so.. what did she say again.. oh yeah 'keep Atem from turning gay as well'!" Yami said with a growl, Yugi just stood there, looking at the floor. Atem growled as well before he got to his feet.

"It's stupid.. you can't keep someone from falling in love, gender and age isn't a matter!" Atem said angrily. Yugi whimpered and hid behind Yami, who frowned and glared at Atem, who sighed.

"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to be harsh.. it's just, aggravates me that Anzu keeps on hurting you when it's me she's after.. and I don't even like her that way!" Atem said. Yugi nodded, but still kept close to Yami. Then Atem realised why they hadn't told Soguroku yet.

"Your afraid aren't you?" Atem suddenly asked gently, smiling at the two. Yami swallowed before he slowly nodded.

"I can understand that.. it's normal to be afraid of not being accepted!" Atem said.

"Atem..." Yami began, but Yugi was faster as he hugged Atem.

"Thank you.." the smallest teen whispered.

"No problem Yugi, anything for you.. and my brother!" Atem said, laughing at Yami's pout.

* * *

><p>Tori sighed as she and Roku walked down the street.<p>

"It's been a while since I've seen them.. it feels good seeing them again" she said.

"Yes it did.." Roku agreed.

"_**You two.. aren't you gonna tell them about the other stuff we've been through?"**_ Roki asked, appearing beside the two girls in spirit form. Roku stared at her before she shook her head.

"Not yet.. I want to see them squirm a little more" then she laughed evilly.

"_**Roku.."**_ Roki whined.

"I don't think she meant that.. it's just.. we don't want them to worry" Tori said. Thus they all fell into a silence as Roku bowed her head, letting her black bangs cover her eyes.

"I don't want.. Akefia to be worried about me.. more than he was.. back in ancient Egypt" Roku said. Tori smiled at her and nodded.

"I can understand that!" Tori said.

"_**But.. what if something happens? I don't think they'll let it go just like that"**_ Toru said, appearing beside Tori. The blonde girl nodded thoughtfully before she stopped and stared at the other three, who stared back at her.

"Tori?" Roku asked.

"Can you feel that?" Tori asked, looking around. Roku frowned.

"_**Feel what?"**_ Toru and Roki asked, then they noticed the look of Roku's face.

"_**Roku?"**_ Roki asked, worried.

"I feel it too.. something dark.. dangerous.. and evil.. it's close, but in the direction.. THE GAME SHOP?" all four girls gasped out before the two real ones spun around and ran down the street.

* * *

><p>Yami hadn't even closed the door to Yugi's bedroom before a blinding light exploded in front of the two, throwing them against the wall. Yugi screamed as pain ripped through his body, making Yami cry out as well. Soon enough Atem was banging on the door, shouting their names and asking what was going on. Down stairs, Soguroku had barely registered the screams from upstairs before the two girls came through the front door. Tori and Roku looked at him, then they were startled out of their freeze when Yugi screamed from his room upstairs. The two then bolted up said stairs, soon meeting a bewildered and worried Atem.<p>

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Someting.. is in there.. with Yami and Yugi" Atem breathed out, soon enough his shadow powers activated and it basically pried the door off, slamming it into the wall opposite of them. Before them, someone, or something stood. Yugi was lying face down on the floor and Yami on his just a few feet away. Both were bloody and seemed to be unconscious.

"Yami, Yugi.. you.. you, what have you done?" Atem roared. The glowing thing looked at him, black eyes looked at him before the glowing exploded. Sending the three awake teen into the wall. Roku gasped out while Tori cried out. Atem groaned and got to his feet, then he noticed that Yami was moving.

"Bastard..." the teen on the floor muttered, his hands was shaking as he tried to sit up, but something hit Yami and his head hit the floor a second later. The pale teen let out a cry of pain and stopped moving. Atem growled.

"Yami!" Atem roared, launching a pulse of shadow power at the glowing thing, but the shadow powers peeled off, not able to harm the light in any way. Atem sighed.

"Of course, light removes shadows.." he muttered.

"Not.. if the light.. is evil.." someone whispered and Atem stopped just a second to locate where the voice came from. Tori gasped as she, just like the rest noticed that Yugi had raised his face, his eyes was half open and his tired, painful amethyst eyes made the other teens ache to save him and Yami.

"Yugi, don't talk, just relax and keep awake!" Atem said. Yugi smiled, then his head banged into the floor and he stayed silent. Atem cursed loudly on his native tongue as Soguroku came up the stairs.

"No, stay down stairs Soguroku" Atem said and the older man frowned.

"Why?"

"Something.. is hurting Yami and Yugi, I can't.. let you get hurt" Atem said, suddenly he noticed something on the floating light and gasped out. Suddenly an arm of light shot out of the floating ball, hit Atem square in the chest and wrapped itself around him before dragging him into the room. All of this happened in the matter of second and Tori cried out as she watched him get pulled closer and closer to the light. Roku and Tori looked at each other before they got to their feet.

"You are not hurting them like you hurt us!" Roku roared. The eye of Horus appeared on both the girls forehead and their Millenium Item's began to glow. The light in Yugi's room screamed in pain as something lashed out and hit it, something invisible. Atem let out a gasp as he was let go and he fell to the floor. The glowing light shot out an arm again, but this time it just hit Atem and threw him out of the room. Atem gasped as he painfully got to his feet. He realised all to late what the floating light wanted, but he couldn't do anything as the light exploded seemingly on the spot, blinding everyone.

"NO!" Atem shouted as the two girls winced and fell to the floor, shielding their eyes. When they light had subdued. All three were sitting on the floor, but Atem's eyes was already open and he sprung to his feet and ran into Yugi's room.

"No.. Yami.. Yugi!" in a matter of seconds, had Atem turned the whole room upside down in the search of his two friends. Well, Yami and Yugi couldn't just have disappeared, could they? So why didn't Atem realise this sooner? Because he was making a havoc. Roku ran over and grabbed his arms.

"Atem, stop it.. they're not here!" she screamed into his face and he turned. His deep red eyes shot hell fire, and Roku whimpered. Tori ran up to Atem as well before she grasped his face in her hands.

"Atem, calm down.. we'll find them, one way or another!" she said. When she finally managed to get him to calm down, he didn't just relax, he completely broke down, with tears and all that. Tori sat down beside Atem, hugging him.

"It's going to be fine Atem.." she cooed, but Atem didn't seem to hear her.

"I was right there.." he muttered, digging his face into the crock of Tori's neck.

"I was right there, and yet I couldn't protect them.. now I'm lost both my brother and my best friend.." he stuttered out, hiding the tears and sobs that racked his body. Tori looked at Roku and noticed the tears in her eyes, knowing she had tears in her own eyes as well.

"Atem, we will save them" Tori said, hugging Atem tightly. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"_**Tori.. I can't sense them at all.."**_ Toru said in Tori's mind.

"_**Yes, I know.. but I wont let Atem know just yet"**_ Tori answered.

"_**Okay.. I'll try and see if I can't find some remaining powers from the thing that was here"**_ Toru said, then her voice faded off as Tori suspected she was on her own tirate to find any clue to where the light could have headed with their friends. Atem held Tori close as the two hikari girls searched the room for anything that could lead them to Yami and Yugi, but nothing turned up, yet. Atem's eyes looked up through the window, at the darkening sky.

"_**Yami, Yugi.. I will save you!"**_

* * *

><p>*Runs for it* NOT MY FAULT!<p>

Atem: About what? *fumes*

Me: ... that.. Yami and Yugi.. disappeared?

Atem: *glares*

Me: Yeah.. I was bored and wanted something to happen.. AND I want more reviews! Seriously, I can't have you talk and talk and talk about boring stuff, I need to have reason to poke into Tori and Roku's past! *glares back*

Atem: *shows middle finger and walks away* I hate you!

Me: D: oh no.. *stares* I don't really care.. just remember to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry.. so sorry, I know I'm late, I just haven't had the motivation for this story, of course, the moment Loki updated a new story where two of the main characters in this story appeared there I got what I wanted, motivation! :D

I feel like I used a lot of time on this, because of this, I got this new idea, but I didn't want to change this story that much, because I wanted it to be more spirit-human battle against gods.. not something more, instead, I'll wait with that till later ^^

Oh.. and I think Atem's a little angsty in this chapter.. which is understandable!

Enjoy and please forgive me for the late update!

Yami: ... no!

Me: *pout*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

A New Enemy?

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slowly, only to wince and close them again at the painful throbbing in his head. His whole body ached and he felt like he was lying there in drying paint, he was sticky, and the heavy, metal smell of blood hung around him as he pried his eyes open, despite the pain. Then he saw Yami, just a few feet away, seemingly not awake yet, his face was half-covered with blood.

"Y-Yami.." Yugi murmured, but didn't get any reaction.

"_**Yami!"**_ he called over their link, then he got a stir.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked, his voice hoarse.

"Oh God, your awake.. h-how are you?" Yugi asked, his throat dry. Yami turned his head and Yugi watched his eyes widen to his own size. Yami tried to get to his feet, but slumped before he forced himself to sit up and crawl over, pain visible all over his body. The teen reached out, gently placing a hand against Yugi's cheek.

"Aibou, God, what have they done to you?" he asked. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"Says the guy whose covered in blood.." Yugi murmured, though he knew that he himself also was like that, but he didn't vocalize it. The two eyed each other before Yugi sighed, collapsing in Yami's arms. The teen hugged his boyfriend, holding him close.

"We'll make it somehow, if not, Atem is sure to find us!" Yami reassured Yugi.

"I know.. I'm just worried.. that light, at a moment.." Yugi took a break to cough, his voice strained. Yami obviously grew worried, but Yugi gave him a calm smile.

"I thought.. it was Anubis for a second.." Yugi murmured and Yami raised an eyebrow, then he chuckled, though it ended in a cough as his throat was constricted from the pain from earlier.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all, however, he's not one to use light like that.. it must be someone else-"

"Your deductions is quite fair and true Pharaoh.." another voice, silken and dark, yet obviously dangerous called through the room. Yugi shrunk against Yami, who tightened his hold around Yugi. Yami's dark, angry, crimson eyes searched the room for the voice, but found no body, well, no human body that is. There was a snake there, a black snake, with reddish scales.

"A snake?" Yugi asked. Yami then paled.

"No.. that's no snake.." Yami said, sounding a little frustrated, and maybe even a little scared. Yugi looked up at Yami, realizing just how serious this was.

"Yami.. is it.." he began. Yami nodded.

"The one and only.." he muttered, glaring at the snake, who stared back with amused, golden eyes. The snake wore a necklace around his neck, made of pure gold with a cartouche hanging on it. The cartouche held a name, a name Yugi easily recognized from reading texts and other scrolls he had seen at the museum.

"No!"

* * *

><p>The night after Yami and Yugi's disappearance was hard on Atem, he didn't sleep at all and kept turning every minute while in bed. The bed, of course, smelled like Yami so the more he thought about the smell, the more he thought of his brother, then to his brother's secret boyfriend as well. He turned over and stared up at the roof, his crimson eyes not really focusing on anything.<p>

"Yami.. Yugi, I will find you!" he muttered, suddenly an image flashed through his mind and he groaned loudly, grabbing his head. He closed his eyes, trashing as the image became stronger, bigger and showed just what it was the image was meant to show. Atem's eyes snapped open, and he let out a shocked yell. Suddenly the image flashed, then the pain from the one seeing the image ran through Atem's system. He roared, and trashed even harder. He could faintly hear the door open, and he felt a pair of hands grab him, even shake him, but he couldn't reply. Atem closed his eyes, the pain seemingly not wanting to release him at all.

"Atem!" a voice called his name, but no matter how much he tried, the pain blocked his normally collected mind. Then, as sudden as the pain came, the pain went. Atem collapsed on the bed, panting, and sweating like he had run a mile. He slowly opened his eyes to find Soguroku looking down at him with worried eyes. Atem let out a sigh of relief, then he jolted into action when the image flashed across his mind again, but he realized it wasn't from anyone else, it was imprinted on his mind, like he had seen it himself.

"Atem, calm down! What's going on?" Soguroku asked. Atem's eyes found the elderly man's. Then he collapsed on the bed, a hand finding his forehead.

"You really scared me there, what was that?" Soguroku asked. Atem groaned.

"Yami.. sent me a mental image.. of what he, and Yugi.. was seeing.. the pain, it's so.. painful, too much.." Atem managed, his heartbeat slowly calming down. Soguroku scowled.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"A snake, about the size.. of a small car.. it was... oh Ra.. Soguroku, please tell me that God's haven't tried to make Yami and Yugi's life a living hell lately..." Atem groaned, and Soguroku's face turned serious.

"Anubis tried once.. dont' tell me he's back- wait's a snake?" Atem nodded.

"Yes, but somehow, it was more like a naga, but.. wait, is there a possibility that it's.. him?" he asked. Soguroku nodded slowly.

"Yes, and if it is, then we're in for a lot of trouble again.." he murmured.

"Indeed.. we'll need to gather everyone right away, even Kaiba might be able to help out, seeing he.. no, it doesn't matter now!" Atem rolled off the bed, picking up his phone. Then he stopped.

"Maybe.. maybe even the girls can help out, even though I don't want them in that bastards arms.." Atem muttered. Soguroku nodded.

* * *

><p>Toru, and Roki was like any other normal human being asleep, they were at least. They were startled awake when their respective other selves decided to wake them up by yelling and screaming. Toru shot out of the bed with a choked scream before she hit her head when falling sideways to the wall. Roki gasped and rolled off the bed, her face planted into the floor. Despite being in separate room, they got up at the same time, moving at the same time, even the same angry mark appearing on the same freaking place. The two morphed out their other selves. Glaring.<p>

"Tori? You mind explaining WHY you woke me up 3 am in THE FREAKING MORNING!" Toru shouted, hearing a similar yell from Roki in the room beside hers. Tori eyed her host, then she took a deep breath.

"This is not for us to choose hikari.. I got a mental message from Atem.." Tori said. Toru blinked, her angry expression disappearing at once as the memories of the last day coming back to her. Seconds later Roki ran into the room, looking out of breath.

"Toru, we need to head off right away!" Roki stated, looking a little shocked for her own liking. Toru looked at her other self, who nodded seriously. The young girl nodded and grabbed her clothes.

"I'll be right there, please Roki, brew some strong coffee, we need it!" Roki eyed her, then she nodded. Toru looked at Tori, who didn't seem to mind the fact that her host was changing in front of her, despite the obvious thing that Toru was a little embarrassed.

"Fill me in Tori, what's going on?" she asked as she shyly slid her jeans on.

"Atem sent me a message saying he'd gotten a hint from Yami, and.. an image.." Tori fell silent, not all to keen on talking it seemed. Toru, who was pulling her socks on, stopped and eyed her friend.

"Tori?" her other self looked up.

"Hm?" she answered absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking over to her dear friend and yami.

"I.. I don't know.. the light.. it's.. familiar.." she murmured. Toru frowned.

"It is? Is there.. a possibility that, it's the same as the one who.. killed you and.. Roki?" she asked. Tori eyed her for a long minute before she slowly nodded.

"From what I can remember, it's the exact same light, but I can't place it.. there's something about it that I feel like we're up against a God, but after everything we've been through I'm willing to believe it's a human being who have access to godly powers!" she said, crossing her arms thoughtfully.

"Either way, let's go!" Toru said, managing to put her shirt on the right way.

* * *

><p>Never in his whole life had Bakura and Akefia seen Ryou freak out this much. The young teen had flipped them from their bed a moment after he answered the phone that rang. Now he was running around, one sock on, his pants half on and no shirt in sight. The two ancient ones just stared at Ryou with a somewhat bored look, yawning and wondering when Ryou would actually calm down.<p>

"What is wrong hikari?" Bakura decided to ask after a while. Ryou stopped and stared at them like it was the most stupid question the ex-spirit could ever have asked. Then the albino gaped at him, before his mouth snapped shut.

"Atem.. just called.. Yugi... and Yami, they.. yesterday.. something.. took them.." Akefia and Bakura straightened up right away, now fully awake.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"It's.. something from Ancient Egypt!" Ryou whined. Akefia cursed.

"What was it that took them?" he asked.

"A blinding light!" Ryou stated.

"Of course, why didn't I realize it!" Akefia cursed deeply on his native tongue.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Light, it's the same as the light that took Roku's life.. and the Queen too." he cursed badly. Bakura scowled and turned.

"Then what are we standing here for?" he questioned.

* * *

><p>There was a loud thump, then.<p>

"SETO!" blue eyes narrowed to a lump of blonde hair on the floor beside the bed. Then he flipped his phone shut.

"Get up, we're heading over to Yugi!" Seto said, getting out of the bed. Jounouchi sat up, eying Seto for a long minute before he yawned, somehow managing to get back onto the bed.

"What's up with d'at? Something wron' with Yug'?" he asked.

"He's gone, as is Yami! Now get up!" Seto nearly growled, but it seemed he didn't exactly need to tell Jounouchi to get up. The moment Seto said they were gone, the second Yami's name left his lips the blonde was already halfway into his clothes. Just the mentioning of Yugi or Yami's name and the blonde attention was caught, well, that's a worrying friend for you.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner? Let's go!" then he was fairly quick out of the door.

* * *

><p>Atem only had to wait fifteen minutes before the first arrived. He didn't have to wait any longer for the rest either. The young Pharaoh had occupied himself with staring at the roof as the others slowly entered the living room, noting Atem's dishevel and messy hair, and those dark bags under his eyes couldn't be good.<p>

"Atem, what's going on?" Ryou asked, being brave enough to break the wall.

"Yami and Yugi.. was kidnapped.. by something.." Atem managed.

"Well, we got that, what else?" Bakura stated. Toru glared at him.

"It get's worse!" she snapped, her eyes having changed to a darker shade.

"Tori, calm down.." Roki called and the Toru, who was currently Tori turned, then she sighed.

"It worries me, the picture you sent.. Atem.." she began. Atem nodded.

"I'm not sure yet, but it seems it's him.." he muttered.

"What? Who? Come on man, don't leave us out of it!" Jounouchi complained.

"Seth!" Atem stated.

"Seth? As in.. Seto's... ancient self?" Jounouchi asked, looking baffled.

"No, if it was him I wouldn't worry to much.. this is.. the real Seth, the former ruler of the underworld, Seth!" Atem stated. They all gaped at him before Jounouchi cursed, his hands clenching.

"Like that Anubis-guy then." he stated.

"Maybe... however, that Anubis was a man who wanted to take over the world, the real Anubis is a God and would not go through such length's to hurt us.." Atem said. Akefia stared at them all, then he scowled.

"So.. what's this feeling I've felt this before?" he asked.

"Because.. the light used to kidnap Yugi and Yami..." Atem began, then he looked at Tori and Roki, who nodded.

"That light, is the last thing we remember from our past, it's what killed us!" Tori said. Everyone gaped at her, then at Roku, who nodded.

"He has appeared, most probably to remove the ones close to Atem once again.." Roku said. Akefia stared at her with confused eyes. Atem however, looked down in guilt.

"What? You mean that everything that happened to you.. to Tori, in ancient Egypt, even now.. it's all because some freaky snake-guy wants to hurt the Pharaoh?" Akefia asked, shocked. Roku nodded.

"Most probably yes, and I doubt there's much we can do unless we find Yugi and Yami right now!" she turned to Atem, who choose that moment to look up at her. The rest turned to Atem, who then shook his head in anger.

"As of this moment, I can only use the image Yami sent to locate them, though it's still hard because my powers are dark when Seth's are light, thus blocking me off..." Atem groaned. Tori came over, and Atem was vaguely aware of the smile on her face.

"But we are light.. Roku and I, will try!" she said, then her eyes lightened and the blinked.

"Geez.. at least warn me when you switch back.." Toru mumbled, though she didn't get a reply. Atem looked out of the window, the sky was still dark, the moon on it's way down to show signs of a new day.

"I'll go to!" Roku said and the girl seemed to slump a little before her bright green eyes showing concern.

"I think it's best if we wait here.." she said. Atem didn't seem to interested in the idea, but stayed put because he knew, just like the rest that if they split up, it'd be harder to form a group when Tori and Roku came back with an answer.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned, not able to lift a finger, even breathing was hard and painful. He knew that the image he had sent to his brother had reached it's destination, but he wasn't sure how long time it'd take before he would arrive and even if he was able to. Yami was well aware of Seth's light powers to block out the shadow powers. Yugi scream from his spot, and Yami forced himself to turn his head. Yugi's arms was pinned to the floor with ropes. Long, sharp daggers stuck out of his palms, his feet and his chest. Yami knew that the dagger in his chest was dangerous yet, because he too was in the same fashion. The ex-spirit however, wanted nothing but to free Yugi of the pain he went through at the moment, no matter what happened to himself, just knowing Yugi was in danger caused his heart to ache.<p>

"Yugi.." Yami managed to whisper, his voice hoarse from screaming in pain.

**_"Atem, please hurry!"_ **Yami groaned in his mind, pleading for his brother to find them.

* * *

><p>"GAH!" everybody spun around when Atem cried out, grabbing his head as he fell forward. Akefia grabbed the former Pharaoh and pulled him back onto the couch just in time, but the teen didn't seem to be able to feel him, nor notice it. His eyes was screwed shut from pain and it was obvious it was getting worse for every second. Toru ran over to him and sat down, placing a hand against his forehead. The girl winced before she placed a hand on her forehead.<p>

"_**Tori! It get's worse.. I don't think.. Atem will be able to handle the pain much **__**more"**_ she cried out, hoping her thoughts would reach her other half.

"_**I understand!"**_ Tori answered shortly, obviously worried for her husband. Toru looked up at the clock and realized and hour had already passed, the sky outside was barely showing signs of growing lighter. There was a sudden flash and they all turned to see a small, floating ball of light. They all took the fight stance.

"W-wait.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." a voice came from the ball, it was a familiar voice, and even Atem reacted to it.

"Yugi!" his head jerked up, his eyes finding the small ball of light. It's shining rays was comforting to the former Pharaoh, who was overly stressed and more than ready to collapse from pain.

"I can't talk to long.. I managed to.. conjure up this.. it hold our.. position and how to find us.. please find us, please.." the ball flickered, obviously Yugi was losing his footing and maybe even life.

"Yugi, please, stay calm, we'll find you!" Ryou said, but it seemed Yugi couldn't hear him from the fact that the ball continued to flicked.

"Fi- -s... plea- h- -lp- At- m." then the ball disappeared. Atem groaned, his eyes shutting again as the pain returned.

"It seems.. Yugi tried to convey a message with the last of his powers.." Roki said, gaining a lot of worried, but hard stares. Toru sighed as they all fell into a deep silence, only to interrupted when Atem groaned, then he slumped to the side, landing on Toru's lap. Toru flushed, then she bit her bottom lip.

"He collapsed.." she said. They all stared at the Pharaoh, whose eyes was tightly shut, pain still visible on his face. They all exchanged worried looks. Then Toru furrowed her eyebrows.

"Toru?" Roki asked.

"I'm sending the information to Tori.." she mumbled, then her eyes snapped open.

"I don't need to.. they've found them.." she said.

* * *

><p>So? How was that? A lot of things at once :P<p>

I really pictured Ryou flipping Akefia from his bed and push Bakura of his' XD and I was actually laughing of Toru and Jou's situation were they were roughly awakened by the one closest to them ^^ So yes, there you have it, a God has appeared.. or so it seems :|

I can say that I was VERY close to adding rape in this.. but even I'm not that bad, besided, the I would have to change the rating...

Yami: ... O.O

Yugi: ,QoQ, whyyyyyyy?

Me: Reviews :D *ignoring Yugi and Yami*


	4. Notes!

Hi guys.. well, so I've been talking with Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem, who I hatched this story idea with, but because of my lack of motivation, she'll be taking it over, so just go to here okay? I don't know when she's change her name again though XD

Anyway.. she'll continue off from the latest chapter I wrote, because she sees it as stealing if she copy's all of it ^^

Okay, sorry guys if this disappoints you, but I'm sure Seikatsu can do a better job, and actually continue the story..

Bye bye :)


End file.
